


Foxbite

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartbreak, Modern Era, Sexual Content, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous Valentine's Day party, lawyer Hyuuga Hinata seeks solace from a most unexpected source - her handsome, older neighbour and construction magnate, Senju Tobirama.<br/>[TobiramaHinata] [AU] [Rated M for explicit and sexual content. Please heed rating]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxbite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was a result of a moment's lunacy, but I hope you, dear reader, will enjoy it. I seriously think Tobirama would make a really good lover. And if he can be paired with Sakura, why not Hinata right? ;)  
> While reading up on Tobirama, I realised his birthday is also round the corner; February 19. So this is sort of an early birthday present for our Nidaime-sama. ;) Haha~  
> This may or may not be a multi-chaptered fic, depending on the reception and my confidence to see this through. We'll see how it goes!  
> Do let me know if you spot any mistakes/ inconsistencies. My sincere apologies if you do.

_The Second Stop_ diner was the perfect place to nurse a heartbreak. It saw few customers at half past nine on Valentine’s Day, save for a few blue collar workers lumbering in from the nearby construction site and an old man tucked in one of the red vinyl booths at the corner.

No one took notice of her, gave her odd looks or sympathetic smiles. Most of all, there were no couples entering and exiting, looking all loved up with their significant other.

Hinata watched as the blue-collar workers gathered at the chrome toppped counter that ran along one side of the diner to place their orders. One of them gestured at a retro, authentic jukebox standing forlornly next to a small dance floor, its surface sticky with years of dried up stains and chewing gum.

He pretended to do a jig and the others laughed. Then he pointed to one of his dusty looking colleagues, who was holding a bunch of roses wrapped in cheap brown cellophane. The colleague grinned broadly at him.

Hinata sighed and propped her chin in her palm.

“Your soda, m’dear.”

Looking up at the plump round woman who had deposited the iced beverage before her, Hinata smiled tiredly. The crinkle near the waitress’s eyes told Hinata she was in her early sixties or seventies.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Hinata was rewarded with a warm smile before the waitress moved away.

She was just about to take a sip of her drink when her phone buzzed loudly in her purse.

It might as well have contained Medusa’s severed head, with all the wariness she bestowed upon it.

Her phone emitted a short buzz again, as though persuading her to pick it up before it exploded into a million pieces.

 _Alright, alright._ Exhaling, she reached for it and pulled out her phone.

There were eight miss calls from Uzumaki Naruto and a few messages from some of her friends, who had been concerned about her premature departure from the party.

The latest message - in caps - was from Yamanaka Ino.

_OMG. I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED. PLEASE CALL ME._

Ino would have to wait.

She texted a quick message to her blond friend, fingers and thumbs flying across the screen.

 _I’m fine, I just need some time alone,_ she told Ino.

Hinata locked her phone’s screen after sending it out. Calmly, she pushed the device back into her purse, trying to contain the chaos within herself. She had the sense that what she’d witnessed a few hours ago hadn’t sunk in yet, and she wanted to be alone when it finally did.

She barely noticed the a tinkle of bells above the diner’s door and the rumble of male voices up front as a newcomer entered.

As if seeking protection from the unwanted attention, Hinata pulled the beverage to herself and swirled the straw in the plastic tumbler. She looked down at the clear liquid unseeingly, her mind in a tumble.

“I’d asked you what happened to your hot date,” A deep, masculine voice said. “But from the look on your face, I think that’s not something you want to talk about right now.”

Startled, Hinata looked up quickly.

She blinked at the sight of a handsome, silver-haired man leaning casually against the booth seat, his hands shoved into the pockets of his tailored grey slacks. Charisma and confidence oozed from him like a second skin, the kind that could only come from someone who had accomplished much in life, but not without a few hard knocks sent his way.

One would almost be tempted to label him elegantly sexy, if not for the two thin scarlet marks on either side of his cheeks and a third running downward on his chin. Instead, they made him look rugged and unpolished, but nevertheless, still handsome and sexy. 

“Tobirama,” She said in surprise. “Hello,”

“Hinata,” Senju Tobirama scratched the silver stubble that shadowed his sharp, chiselled jaw with one finger. His coal eyes glittered in amusement as he took in her sleeveless navy dress - way too formal for a diner, yet too casual for a five-star restaurant.

The older man gestured at the empty booth seat opposite her. With a casualness that belied the alertness in his dark eyes, he asked, “Is your date here?”

“No.” She admitted. “Please, have a seat.”

Tobirama lived in the same apartment building as Hinata on the fifty-fifth. She had known him for about two years ever since she’d moved into the Obsidian, a modern apartment building located downtown.

It was tough not to bump into each other regularly when you were living on the same floor as the other and were next door neighbours. Tobirama was polite and charming to her, often asking her how she was doing whenever he saw her.

One couldn’t talk about Tobirama without mentioning his older brother, Hashirama, The Senju brothers were responsible for founding Senju Construction, a well-established and sought after commercial builder in the construction industry.

Theirs was a rags to riches story that many construction trade magazines (and her father) often used as an example of how an entrepreneurial mindset combined with hardwork could lead someone to success.

She had heard the story countless times from her father and cousin: Both brothers had struck out together to build the company from scratch when they had been young men with nothing to their names. A combination of Hashirama’s stellar leadership, attention for detail and Tobirama’s ruthlessness and business-like practicality had landed them a good number of contracts from several major clients in the early years and subsequently, laid the foundation for the company’s success.

Coupled with some well thought out and strategic acquisitions of shipbuilding and asphalt companies, they two brothers began to take the industry by storm, establishing themselves as a company willing to tackle some of the toughest construction challenges and breaking new ground each time they succeeded.

As a sign of how reputable they were, Hinata’s father, Hyuuga Hiashi, had consulted the Senjus and signed them on as builders for the construction of Hyuuga Towers, which was due to be ready sometime soon this year.

Hinata herself had never met any of the brothers until she moved into her apartment. She had bumped into Tobirama one weekend while she was shifting some of her possessions over. He had kindly held the elevator door open while she and her cousin carried some of her boxes out from the lift.

Neji had recognised Tobirama instantly. In fact, her usually coordinated cousin had almost tripped over his feet in his surprise at seeing the older man.

They had talked by the elevator after Neji had made the introductions and Hinata almost went dizzy as she heard them toss technical terms and construction jargon back and forth as if they had been footballs. Too occupied with her boxes, she had left Neji standing there with Tobirama and moved all the boxes by herself.

“He’s a legend in the industry,” Neji had explained apologetically after Tobirama had taken his leave. “I’ve been wanting to meet him.”

And meet him he did, Hinata thought with an inward grin.

Maki, the older waitress who had served Hinata earlier, bustled over to take Tobirama’s orders. Her dark bright eyes widened when she saw who was seated opposite Hinata and without a moment’s hesitation, launched into an effervescent hello and gushed over him like a fan who had bumped into her idol.

It was clear that Tobirama often visited _The Second Stop,_ for the two bantered back and forth like a mother and her mischievous young son, while Hinata watched them with a growing smile.

“I’m starving. I had just one cup of coffee before a meeting at nine, and I’ve been walking all over the construction site off the eighty-ninth today, thinking about a greasy steak, mashed potatoes _and_ fries while attempting to focus on soil conditions, excavation requirements and construction schedules.” Tobirama said glancing down at the worn, laminated menu.

Hinata smiled sympathetically. “That sounds like torture.”

“It _is_.” He replied.

Maki chortled and jotted down Tobirama’s order of a large steak (well-done), fries on the side and a beer. 

“No date on a Friday’s night?” Hinata asked, after Maki promised to be back promptly with Tobirama’s food.

“Too busy.” Tobirama said matter-of-factly, pushing aside the a plastic discount standee that was obscuring her view of him. “And no one wants to ask boring ol’ Tobi out.”

“You’re lying.”

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. “Fun fact: I’m not the best company. One woman told me I was too uptight and boring. Traditional. I always say Hashi’s better at dating.”

He paused, took one look at Hinata’s astonished face and chuckled. “Yeah, she said that.”

“Well it’s her loss. She didn’t know what she’s missing out on.”

He glanced at her, amusement filtering through the ebony depths.

“You giving me a compliment, Ms Hyuuga?”

Heat seared through her cheeks. “Take it whichever way that you will.”

There were a few beats of silence before he ventured in a surprisingly gentle tone, “So what happened? As horrible as my tastes in women’s fashion are, I’m pretty sure you didn’t dress up just to sit here at a quiet diner. Alone.”

Hinata grimaced slightly and waved one hand. “I don’t think you want me to unload on you after a long day of work.”

He ignored her. “Who’s the idiot? I’ll tell Hiashi and he can whup the guy’s ass for you. Hell, I’d even do it for a fee. Fifty bucks and a knock to the jaw and his stomach. How’s that?”

Unable to keep a straight face, she chuckled lightly.

“This guy I’ve been seeing - he invited me as his date to a party he was throwing at a bar, and I accepted. We’ve been on several dates. This was our fourth.”

“But?”

She fiddled with her napkin, twisting it madly. “When we first arrived at the party, everything was going smoothly. Then he disappeared and left me in a corner of the bar while he mingled around with others. I didn’t see anything wrong with that because I didn’t know some of his friends, so I hung out with the handful of people I knew. After awhile, I noticed he was gone for more than half an hour. So I tried to find him, but I couldn’t. I asked a bartender if he’d noticed where he went, and he pointed to some corner. I found him, but he was…too busy to notice me. So I just left the party.”

Tobirama narrowed his gaze. “What was he doing?”

“Kissing his ex-girlfriend.” She smiled wanly at him. “He was pretty sloshed.”

He muttered a colourful expletive. “I could give him a kick in his ass for you the next time I see him. Just give me his name and address and I’ll get it done for you for free.”

Hinata laughed quietly. “Thanks, but no thanks, Tobirama.” She crossed her arms over the table and shook her head.

“The weird thing is, a part of me is actually relieved to get out of the relationship. It’s like I knew his feelings didn’t run that deep for me, even though he expressed an interest in dating. He’d been attentive, caring and kind but I guess his heart… well it never forgot her.” She murmured, drawing circles on the table top with one finger.

There was a heavy silence.

“Sorry,” Hinata said, her gaze flying up to his. “This must seem pretty silly to you. Millennials. Dating problems.” She waved one hand through the air, as though trying to bat the terms away.

“Don’t be, though god knows I’m sorry about what happened.” Tobirama said after awhile. “It’s his loss.” He shook his head, set down the bottle from which he had been drinking and muttered beneath his breath, “ _Boys_. They always don’t know what they really want.” 

She chuckled in response.

Tobirama’s dark eyes contemplated her.

“You’re better off without him. You’re too good for him. You’ve got your own apartment, a stable job and a career that’s the envy of others. You found a niche and you made yourself the queen of it — seriously, nobody would consider marrying fashion and patent law, except for someone like you.” He leaned back in his seat and cross a pair of muscled arms over his broad chest. “In other words a less driven woman wouldn’t have been able to accomplish what you accomplished, sweetheart. He’s blind as a bat.”

Stunned, Hinata’s lips parted. She felt equal parts flattered, amused and heartbroken. He had actually remembered what she did for a living.

She always assumed he hadn’t remembered the details of the conversation when she met him with Neji.

Conversation halted temporarily when Maki brought over a tray ladened with Tobirama’s order.

“There you go, hungry boy.” She said affectionately.

“Thanks Maki.”

He glanced at Hinata and picked up his cutlery. “If you don’t mind-”

“No, please go ahead.”

He dug into his food with all the enthusiasm of a hungry man at an emperor’s feast.

“Thank you for your compliments,” She murmured. “But — I don’t think it’s that.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“He might still have feelings for his ex-girlfriend.” Hinata admitted. “They’ve known each other for a longer time than I have.”

Tobirama shook his head and looked down at his steak, one elbow braced on the table.

“Damn guy needs to get his feelings sorted out. He wants the best of both worlds, but you can never have that. Don’t waste your time on boys like him Hinata. Move on. Find another man.”

Her lips curved up in an exasperated smile. “You make it sound as if it were as easy as purchasing a snack from a vending machine.”

“Now there’s an idea.” Tobirama said, lifting one finger from his knife. “Men for sale.”

They laughed.

He cleaned his plate within half an hour and they talked shop for a bit before conversation lulled.

Tobirama braced one arm along the length of his seat and glanced over one broad shoulder. Hinata followed his gaze.

It landed on the jukebox.

“Hey Maki,” He called out. “Is the jukebox working?”

“Yes,” She replied from the counter, which she was cleaning with a rag. With a twinkle in her eyes, she quipped, “Why, you wanna do some dancing, Tobi?”

“Yeah,” Tobirama called. Before Hinata could say anything, he slid out of his seat and made a beeline for the jukebox at the back of the diner.

Hinata blushed as several of the workers turned to their booth and shot her speculative glances.

Distractedly, she watched as he pulled some change from his pocket and pushed several buttons on the glowing jukebox. She didn’t miss the subtle ripple of muscles that hinted at a powerful body concealed beneath the black dress shirt he wore.

“He’s one sexy man, isn’t he?” 

Feeling embarrassed after she had been caught staring, Hinata looked up into Maki’s smiling face, a scarlet hue tainting her cheeks.

It wasn’t as if Hinata hadn’t thought about how attractive Tobirama looked; in fact, when Ino had come over for a girls’ movie night a few weeks ago, she had bumped into him on the way up and declared him to be “impossibly hot”.

 _A silverfox_ , Ino had said.

Hinata had promptly pulled her back to reality by supplying helpfully that he was twelve years older than them — forty, accomplished and successful. Why he would give them much thought was beyond her comprehension.

He probably desired someone older and in the same league as he was.

“Who cares?” The blond merely waved her away as though she was a pesky fly at a picnic.

“Well if I weren’t thirty years older, I would date him,” Maki said matter-of-factly as she gathered up the tray and wiped down the table.

The Hyuuga gazed at her sideways and laughed as she held up her tumbler so that Maki could wipe the spot beneath it.

“I don’t think age is a problem when it comes to love,” Hinata advised half-jokingly. “If you’re interested, you should ask him out.”

Maki laughed, as though she couldn’t believe Hinata was that naive.

“My dear, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. If I did that, I would be creating a love triangle here, like one of those soap operas.”

Hinata gaped at her and sputtered.

“But we’re not- But I’m — ”

“You look like someone he would be interested in,” She winked and whisked away with the tray and cloth just as Tobirama came over.

“Come on.” He held out his palm upwards to her, black eyes gleaming. “Song’s gonna start soon.”

“D-dance?”

“You want to sit there and mope over some worthless guy the entire night? Is that what Hyuugas do?”

Unable to bring disgrace to her family name (as if any of the old guards were here to be shamed), Hinata stood up on shaky legs.

“Okay, fine,” She said breathlessly, bright spots colouring her cheeks as she slid her hand into his.

A delicious tingle whittled through her bones the moment she made contact with his callused palm. Hinata followed him to the dance floor, feeling mortified and thrilled at the same time.

“I should warn you, I h-have two left feet.”

“Great. I have two of them too.” He replied.

The guys at the counter whooped and whistled when they saw them.

“Alright, boss!” One of them had the temerity to shout, while the rest guffawed. Tobirama raised his other hand at them with a grin as he led her onto the dimly lit dance floor.

“They’re your workers?” She asked breathily.

“Yeah, from the construction site for the new train line on eighty-nine.” He pulled her into his arms as Aretha Franklin’s husky voice came over the speakers. He held her hand securely in his right hand while other supported the small of her back and eased her into a easy two-step movement to the upbeat song.

“Chain of Fools!” Hinata exclaimed, delight crossing her features as Aretha began crooning the familiar opening lines of the song. 

Tobirama would confess nothing, merely allowing a smirk to kick up on corner of his mouth. 

 _For five long years_  
_I thought you were my man_  
_But I found out_  
_I’m just a link in your chain_  
_Ohh_

She was stiff in his arms at first, but his movements were so smooth and easy, she had no difficulty following them and moving in time to the beat of the music.

Her pulse leaped as she glanced up at him again. The silver strands of his short, tousled, razor cut glittered attractively beneath the dim glow of ceiling lights, making her pulse leap.

Maki’s earlier words echoed through her and she turned them over in her head.

Did he really look at her that way? Or was Maki merely teasing her? The incident with Naruto earlier proved that she was anything but competent when it came to the dating game, much less read the opposite sex. They had been dating for three years, and it was only _recently_ that she realised he still harboured feelings for his ex.

“Stop thinking about what happened,” Tobirama murmured near her ear. “And dance.”

He guided her easily into two quick steps, followed by a slow downward glide of her right shoulder, matching the easy, languid beat of the song.

 _You got me where you want me_  
_I ain’t nothin’ but your fool_  
_Ya treated me mean_  
_Ohh, you treated me cruel_

Breathless laughter escaped her lips when he spun her out at the chorus and she whirled in a twirl, then pulled her back in.

Buoyed by the momentum, Hinata felt her hands coming up to grip his hard biceps when he reeled her back in, a wide smile tugging at her lips. A noiseless gasp slipped past her when her front connected against his hard chest. Dizzy and exhilarated, she looked up at Tobirama, only to catch him watching her intently. A slow smile transformed his face as he resumed dancing, flashing her a dimple in one lean cheek.

“Show me your moves,” He released her.

Hinata shook her head and blushed. 

“C’mon, Hinata. Show that ass what he’s missing out on.”  
  
Empowered by his words and the surge of recklessness thrumming through her veins, she offered Tobirama a mischievous smile. 

His grin faltered, and she felt his gaze fasten onto hers intently.

She closed her eyes, letting Aretha convince her she was a sultry, R&B dancer who couldn’t care less what people thought of her dancing.

 _You told me to leave you alone_  
_My father said, “Come on home”_  
_My doctor said, “Take it easy”_  
_Oh but your lovin’ is much too strong_  
_I’m added to your_

_Chain, chain, chain  
(Chain, chain, chain)_

Her fingers came up to her chest, palms facing outward as she let the rhythm lull her body into a fluid ripple, allowing it to run rampant through the width of one shoulder to the other.

Empowered by Tobirama’s attention on her, she allowed a sinuous motion to take over her upper torso as she moved forward and back in time to the beat, her heels barely touching the flat surface. Two steps back, two steps forward, her hips rolling and swivelling.

She was suffused with lightness, and ecstasy she had never experienced before. She felt as if she’d relieved herself of a bag of insecurities and fear.

 _Chain, chain, chain_  
_(Chain, chain, chain)_  
_Chain, chain, chai-i-in_  
_(Chain, chain, chain)_  
_Chain of fools_

One hand fastened around her waist and she felt the hot breath of Tobi’s mouth pelting her neck. A pleasant shiver shot up Hinata’s spine and she glanced over her shoulder to smile at the man behind her. She wanted to ask him how he’d found her dancing but the words died on her lips when her white orbs clashed with hot obsidian chips.

“Damn, Hinata,” He murmured huskily.

Tobirama met her movements spontaneously, moving back as she came forward, advancing forward like a powerful panther when she retreated.

His lean body moved languidly, the play of muscles beneath his shirt making her heart thump and her mouth turn dry. But what truly made her breath catch when she faced him again was the way his dark eyes appeared; feral and heated.

 _Chain, chain, chain_  
_(Chain, chain, chain)_  
_Chain, chain, chain_  
_(Chain, chain, chain)_  
_Chain, chain, chai-i-in_  
_(Chain, chain, chain)_  
_Chain of fools_

They came together, chest to chest, their foreheads almost touching as he gathered her against him, swaying despite the fact that Aretha’s voice was fading away. His chest was heaving, and she could feel the pounding heartbeat beneath the material of his shirt as Tobirama pressed one of her palms against his warm, solid chest.

His lips brushed her cheek in an electrifying caress. His mouth was mere inches from her lips. If he wanted to, he could have turned his head and he would have been kissing her on her mouth.

To her immense disappointment, he ventured no further than the kiss on her cheek.

Lusty whoops, claps and wolf whistles pierced through the haze of dizzy happiness she was experiencing. A wave of furious embarrassment washed over her when she peeked over one broad shoulder of his and saw the workers waving at them madly.

She laughed and felt her hair stir as Tobirama chuckled into the strands.

She pulled away from him and he let ger go, albeit reluctantly, his fingers brushing her forearms gently.

“So,” She said, trying to still her heartbeat by placing one hand over her chest. “Did I disgrace my family name?”

“Sweet darlin’, daddy would be proud.” He rumbled, a rakish grin lifting his mouth.

* * *

 Tobirama held the elevator door open for Hinata and followed after her, a grin playing on his lips at a quip she had made.

It was half past eleven and the Obsidian was fairly quiet, save for the occasional ding of the elevator and the low rumble of traffic out on the roads.

They had left the diner fifteen minutes ago, a beaming Maki bidding them goodnight from behind the counter. He was almost tempted to bribe Maki in exchange for her silence on what she had seen, but Hashirama would know one way or the other. Tobirama made a mental note to avoid bringing Hashi to _The Second Stop_ diner anytime soon. He wanted peace and quiet, not an excited brother bugging him to introduce Hinata.

His workers had given him sly, winking looks, assuming - erroneously - that she was his date and that he was going to get lucky tonight.

_Lucky. Huh._

That would be the man who got to put a ring on her, and not that farce of a guy she was dating. Dated, he corrected himself.

He glanced down at Hinata. She wasn’t stunning or gorgeous - instead, she was all deep curves, soft eyes and a wealth of genuine emotion that young women her age often lacked, which was a thousand times better than possessing beauty.

He often found women her age too loud, too aggressive and too smart-alecky for their own good, but Hinata had an immensely sexy combination of innate kindness, intelligence and perceptiveness that a typical millennial lacked.

It made him wonder how her ex-boyfriend/date could have let her slip by. His gaze slid over a sleeveless wrap dress with a front ruching that draped over her curves, and he wondered what else she was hiding beneath the conservative but sexy dress.

Tobirama promptly reminded himself that it was none of his fucking business.

“Thank you for tonight, Tobirama.” She murmured. “I wouldn’t have had so much fun if I didn’t see you at the diner.” A flush had coloured her cheeks and her white eyes were glowing with quiet joy that hadn’t been there when he’d seen her.

“My pleasure.” He rumbled and grinned. “Anytime you need a dance, you let me know.”

Their laughter bounced off within the walls of the elevator. Tobirama thanked the heavens that Hashirama wasn’t here to witness the entire exchange.

His older brother wouldn’t have believed that he, stick in the mud Tobirama, had actually _danced_ spontaneously with a woman.

He couldn’t help it. He’d been seized by a sudden urge to show Hinata that she was amazing, and that she shouldn’t have let some stupid boy take her down.

The elevator dinged. He held the door open for her.

Tobirama insisted on walking Hinata to her door despite her protests that she was technically, already home.

“Goodnight.” He said gruffly as he bent down to give her a friendly peck on the cheek.

“Goodnight.” She murmured. He felt the downy surface beneath his lips and wondered recklessly what would happen if he turned his head slightly and kissed her full on the mouth. As he had wanted to do on the dance floor.

Would she let him run his hands all over her lush curves and let him take her to bed? Would her body be able to take all of him, his rough thrusts and his insatiable lovemaking?

He pulled away quickly and jerked his key card out of his pocket. _You’re sick_ , he told himself savagely.

It was likely she saw him as nothing more but her father’s friend. Her older neighbour. Her boring-construction-neighbour-friend.

“Tobirama, wait,” She said suddenly, just as he’d turned to leave.

He glanced back at her, struggling to cool himself. “Yeah?”

“I -” She struggled for a moment. “Maki-” She closed her mouth tightly, then shook her head. “Nevermind.”

“What is it?” He went back to her, looking down at her in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“N-no, it’s nothing..nothing urgent.”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. “You can’t call me back and then tell me there’s nothing you want to tell me.” He chided gently.

She gripped her own keycard tightly. He sensed she was undergoing some internal struggle before she drew in a deep breath and looked up into his eyes.

“Did - did you want to kiss me? Back at the- the diner?” She asked softly.

He froze.

The proper thing to do would be to deny it, bid her goodnight and head to his door. After which he would likely get himself off, then toss and turn in his bed before falling asleep. They would be able to go on as friendly neighbours who occasionally bumped into each other in the lobby or the lift and exchange ‘how are yous’ and ‘see you laters’. And then he would bump into her the next time, with a man in tow. That would make him supremely jealous but that would be none of her business.

It had always been easy for him to do the proper thing. But standing here, staring down at a sweet-looking woman who had just asked him if he wanted to kiss her, he found himself struggling to do the proper thing.

He, a stickler for tradition, hierarchy, rules and all things _proper_ \- the word seemed almost mocking now - had now turned into a deviant.

 _Hinata’s single. Hinata’s a clear-headed, smart woman who can see for herself what she wants. And she most certainly can reject you if she wants to,_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hashirama’s echoed in his head.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata muttered in a rush. “That was r-really awkward. Forget I ever asked that-”

Shit. She must have seen his scowl and believed it to be directed at her.

“Yes.” He exhaled.

She and looked up so sharply at him he was almost afraid she had snapped her neck.

“What?” She whispered.

“Yes, I wanted to kiss you at the diner. But I didn’t.” He replied roughly. “If you don’t want it to mean anything, then it doesn’t mean anything.”

Several beats of silence ensued. He was prepared to turn and go when he felt her fingers on his forearm.

He looked down and saw that eggeshell white fingernails glimmering beneath a layer of glittery lacquer.

He felt a savage pleasure spreading throughout his body as he stared at them. He thought he loved red fingernails on a woman, but the sight of hers, so small and white, sent a bolt of lust piercing through his body.

He almost missed her next question, so entranced was he by the sight of just her fingernails.

“W-would you like to kiss me now?” Her voice was soft and slightly shaky.

Tobirama felt his gaze shooting to hers.

“Do you want me to?” He asked huskily, looking into her snow white eyes.

Hinata licked her lips nervously.

“Yes. B-but do _you_ want to?”

_Ah fuck this._

Wordlessly, he pulled her close, bent over her and sealed their lips together. 

She flowered beneath him willingly, tasting like tart lemon soda and sweet candy at the same time. Hinata raised herself on her tip toes even though she had been wearing a pair of strappy white heels, and slipped her arms cautiously around his neck.

He nipped and sucked at her lower lip gently, running his tongue along the seam of her lips while he pulled her arms up around his neck so that she clung to him tightly.

She gave a breathless laugh and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside her moist mouth.

Tobirama angled his head to deepen the kiss, eliciting a moan from the woman in his arms. Their tongues meshed together in a humid, fervent dance that made his head spin and his cock rigid. _Jesus._

He trailed kisses over her cheek, her jaw and down the soft column of her throat as she gripped the nape of his neck blindly and buried her fingers in his silver hair. The taut pleasure of her nails digging lightly in his scalp made him groan into her skin and his hips thrusting against hers. He nuzzled her neck and Hinata shuddered in pleasure in his arms at the scratchy feel of his rough stubble brushing against her soft skin. 

Tobirama kissed her one last time before reluctantly pulling away and holding her at arm’s length.

Fuck. He wanted to take her to bed so badly.

“W-why did you stop?” Hinata asked scratchily, her eyes clouded with desire.

“Because if I don’t,” He said savagely, “You’ll be bare-ass naked in five seconds and I’ll be fucking you against this wall.”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened, and damn it, but he saw the cautious interest flaring in those snowy depths. 

“Don’t give me that look.” He rumbled and ran his hand down one side of his face. “God knows if we can look each other in the eye the next morning again.”

“D-did you regret kissing me?” 

He glanced at her, noting the stricken look in her eyes.

“Hell no.” He muttered and cupped her cheek in one hand. “I don’t. But I don’t want to take things too far, considering what you’ve been through tonight.”

Hinata swallowed. She looked upset and disappointed, as though she had expected him to go further.

“Unless you tell me you want to.” He couldn’t resist murmuring against her temple.

She looked up at him from beneath ebony eyelashes. 

“Oh yes,” She murmured, her white eyes steady on his. She reached up and stroke his chest. “I w-want to. I w-want to sleep with you.”

“Is this some kind of revenge sex?” He asked huskily, running one thumb over her mouth.

“No,” She said, her pupils dilating. She shook her head, sending her long ponytail brushing her back. “I- I find you very attractive. That’s all. Naruto has no part to play in whatever I choose to do tonight.”

 _Ah. Naruto._ He filed that useful piece of information away in his head.

“Are you clean?” He asked, his gaze lowering to her swollen mouth. Holy shit, he was having difficulty _breathing_ through this thick haze of lust.

“Yes.”

“Good. So am I. Had a check-up last month.” He bent to kiss her neck and she arched against his lips. “Let’s do it over at your place.”

* * *

 

Hinata was pulling out an unopened box of condoms from the drawer in the nightstand when Tobirama came up behind her and pulled her back against the muscular length of his body, his hands coasting over her curves.

He had asked to use her bathroom when they first stepped in and she had shown him to the one in her bedroom.

He paused behind her and took in the condoms, biting back the urge to ask her if she had been intimate with the man she had seen

He reminded himself that it was none of his business if she had slept with him or not and ruthlessly tamped down the jealousy that had momentarily surged up.

She twisted and glanced at him over her shoulder, a soft smile on her lips. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

She watched him intently. His eyes gleamed in the soft glow of the lights in her bedroom with some unreadable emotion, but he said nothing.

And then suddenly, she was in his arms and his hands were everywhere, creeping up her thighs, yanking the hem of her dress up, the other trying to unzip it. She laughed breathlessly, unbuttoning his shirt with fumbling fingers as he tried to nuzzle her neck and sought her mouth with his.

“W-wait, Tobi,” She gasped. “Let me get th-this off-”

“You’re too slow, princess.” He pressed a grin into her neck, loving the way she had shortened his name.

Her dress pooled at her feet like a puddle of ink. The next thing she knew, she was completely naked and on her back in her bed. Her panties were dangling around her one of her ankle, her thighs spread wide as Tobirama stood between them.

With one sharp jerk, he sent his shirt flying across her bedroom and bent over her. One hand depressed the mattress near her head as he propped his weight up over her body.

She swallowed, running a hand over his broad shoulder, feeling the sinew ripple beneath it. Tobirama looked dangerous and sexy in the muted lighting and absolutely too gorgeous for words. His silver hair was a dishevelled mess, no thanks to her hands.

He was muscle stacked upon muscle, lethal power coiled within his large frame.

She couldn’t decide which part of him looked the best: his hard pectorals, or the muscled ridges banding over his flat abdomen, or the magnificent tattoo climbing up on the right of his abdomen and over his right hip.

She made a small wondrous sound in her throat when she fastened her gaze on the tattoo.

“This is beautiful,” Hinata murmured, tracing her fingers over a snapping, snarling Chinese dragon rising from turbulent waves of the sea, its scales wet and its long claws flexed. Its head brushed the underside of Tobirama’s pectoral and its tail whipped over his hip and thigh. 

“Thank you.” He kissed her mouth briefly before rearing up.

She caught an eyeful of his obliques, which in her opinion, were delicious. They disappeared past his abdomen and down toward his erection, which rose long and thick from a thicket of hair.

Hinata pressed her thighs together, desperate to assuage the needy ache she felt. “Oh,” She murmured faintly. 

“Like what you see?”

“Yes. Very - very much so,” She breathed.

Her gaze drifted upward and her felt her heart stutter when she met his predatory gaze. 

“I like what I see too. Just look at you.” He whispered. “You’re made for fucking, Hinata.”

She immediately turned damp at his words and a pale flush began to colour her body.

“Where should I start?” He asked, a wicked glimmer in his black eyes.

“Here.” She whispered with dry lips, guiding his hands to her breasts. The shock of being touched by a man who wasn’t Naruto seized her for a moment. As though he had sensed it, Tobirama glanced at her and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

He slid his hands over them, then massaged and fondled her full breasts, the gentleness of his caresses in stark contrast with the dirty words he used. He told her he was going to please her and fuck her a million ways before the night ended and she turned even wetter, until her thighs were damp. He chuckled wickedly at her reaction and she blushed.

He palmed her breasts repeatedly, relishing in the heavy weight of them, his calluses rasping against her silky skin. her nipples tightened shyly in anticipation. When he covered one of the pale globes with the wet heat of his mouth, she moaned and writhed like a warm, lazy cat, pressing herself against his body whenever she got the chance. 

Tobirama removed his mouth after her breasts were shiny and her nipples pebbled tight from his kisses. Then he began making his way down her body leisurely charting her skin with his hands and mouths, pausing occasionally to move up and kiss her breasts again.

Breathing deeply, he searched her clit with his fingers and found her just as he’d expected — soaking wet and slippery with need. She moaned incoherently and tried to tug him down, but he resisted. 

Instead, he reversed their positions so that her head hung off the bed slightly, the dark streamers of her hair falling over the edge, while he climbed over her.

Before she could ask him what on earth he had in mind, he grasped her thighs, held them wide apart and kissed her down there. A feminine, high pitched mewl was torn from her throat. 

He was lapping, kissing and sucking her languidly, making her turn soaking wet beneath his mouth until she moaned and pleaded for him to up his pace.

“Tobi,” She gasped, fisting her covers in her hands in order to gain some leverage. “Oh- that —  _that’s_ -” 

His tongue delved between her creamy folds and he sucked her so hard, she jerked up in shock. A long, quavering moan rose in volume as a climax overtook her taut body, her muscles spasming around him.

A white hot ball of pleasure spun out in her abdomen and sent her flying into a series of uncontrollable shudders, the satiny skin flexing and stretching over her ribs, her stomach. She fell back to the bed in a liquid heap, her breasts bouncing lightly.

She said nothing for awhile, her chest heaving. Tobirama continued to eat her out steadily, kissing and licking her until the last quivers of her climax were chased away by his mouth.

“Oh.” She whispered. “Oh _god_.”

He rose above her and swooped down to kiss her. “You taste so good,” He murmured, lips brushing against her. “Like honey and cream.” He kissed her again deeply and Hinata moaned into his mouth as he shared the taste of her essence with her.

“Th-that was…explosive.” 

Grinning like a fool, he turned to the nightstand and tore open the box of condoms. When he turned back with the condom sheathed, there was a certain cockiness etched in his features but his gaze was intent and hot.

“We’re not done yet, princess.”

He settled over her again, the heat of his big body surrounding her and cloaking her. The movement elicited a weak little moan from her as she felt his heavy weight pinning her down, his pectorals pressing into her breasts, his abdomen cradled by her softness. They kissed languidly and lewdly, Tobirama’s stubble dragging roughly over her skin. 

“You’re going to get whisker burns,” He panted after they pulled away for air.

“I don’t c-care,” Hinata mumbled, trying to pull him back down.

He chuckled and lifted himself up on his arms. Kneeling between her thighs, he helped her wrap her legs around his hips.

“Shit.” He muttered as he guided himself into her heat. “This is going to be fucking good.”

He was right.

The sensation of sliding into her heat was so luscious, his eyes almost rolled back into his head from the sheer pleasure of it. He murmured love words to her and reassured her that she would fit, that he would make it good for her while he kept going, propelling himself further deep inside her as Hinata writhed. Tenderly, he soothed her with his hands and mouth and peppered kisses all over her face, stroking her until she lay pliant beneath him and he was buried to the hilt.

“Jesus.” He swore in a hushed voice. “You’re so fucking tight and wet.”

A small moan drifted into the cool air of her bedroom as Hinata tightened the grip of her legs around his hips, urging him to begin moving. 

“Wait.” Tobirama growled into her neck. He reared up over her and pinned her arms to the mattress beneath them, anchoring her to the bed. The sense of being dominated and held down was thrilling and seductive, and it made her slicker than ever. 

Tobirama gazed down at her, breathing hard. 

She lay spread and waiting beneath him like a moon goddess, her pale skin glowing from their lovemaking, her long inky hair fanned all over the white sheets. Hinata’s milky eyes were half-lidded, her cheeks rosy and her mouth swollen from his kisses. 

He felt crazed with lust. He wanted to possess her, to make her scream his name and wipe all memories of her ex from her mind. He wanted to bury himself into her till they became one, until he spoilt her for other men.

Almost of his own accord, his hips began thrusting into her. It sped out into a full on pounding and he had to grit his teeth from the sheer pleasure of being sheathed in her body.

Her name fell from his lips like hailstones, pelting the skin between her neck and shoulder in hot breaths. Hinata called his name every time he thrusted into her, murmuring how good he felt and how thick and hard he was inside her. She lifted her head and emitted those little feminine mewls that made his cock harden even more as she clenched her fists and he pinned her down to the bed with his body.

At one point, he hit a particular spot deep within her and she squeezed her eyes shut, her her mouth parting.

“Oh - oh - oh- _Tobi_ ,” She sobbed.

When he was sure she was this close to orgasming, he pulled out of her and her eyes flew open.

“Tobi-” She protested. He yanked one of her legs over his shoulder and kept the other wrapped around his hip, opening her up in a different angle. Their moans mingled together as he slid into her again, his low, deep bass a counterpoint to her feminine cries.

“That feels good?” He panted.

“Oh y-yes.” Her head tossed from side to side before those moon like eyes lowered to her own abdomen.

He followed her gaze to where they were joined, watching her intently as she stared at the way he disappeared past her dark curls, only to reappear again. A dull flush rose all over her body and spread up her neck to her cheeks.

“You like watching us fuck, princess?” He leaned over her again, pouring his weight gently on her body as he pounded into her hard, his muscled arms forming thick bands beside her. Small hands came up to caress his heated cheeks and jaw gently and she offered him a sexy, slumberous gaze, her mouth curving up.

Spurred on by the sight of her expression, one large hand came up to pass over her breasts in a lascivious caress, pinching and rubbing. They were bouncing frantically her tight little nipples thrusting toward him everytime she came up.

Hinata’s eyes drifted open and her lips parted on a silent yes. He took her lips in a fierce, hard kiss as lewd, smacking sounds of their lovemaking filled the entire bedroom. 

He felt her clenching around his cock in the next moment, her muscles tugging at him, teasing his restraint. _No, no, no,_ he thought viciously. _Don’t come yet Tobi you ass._

She let out a cry, her body thrusting up magnificently in an arc as she convulsed around him, milking him hard. Her legs lifted reflexively, her pale body seized in violent shudders. Hinata’s face twisted in absolute pleasure. Their gazes connected and he felt himself tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck!” 

He exploded within her, his seed spurting uncontrollably as he shut his eyes and buried a guttural roar into her neck, hips thrusting wildly. His orgasm seemed to go on for minutes and minutes, wrenching him of his seed as he pumped steadily into her.

They lay together in a sweaty tangle in the aftermath, sheets tangled around, naked limbs. Her pillows had been thrown to the floor, and they were lying horizontally on her bed, Tobirama slumped over her.

He made to move but she held him down.

“No, don’t go.” She said in a soft little voice. “I like us this way.”

“Fucking hell.” Tobirama said into her neck. “I haven’t come this hard since I was eighteen.”

Hinata stroked his shoulders, his neck and his hair gently, relishing in the comforting pressure of his weight on her body.

“Really?” She asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Yeah. Honest to god, that was bloody fucking amazing.” He pulled away from her neck and stared into her eyes. 

“You tired?” He asked, running his index finger over her mouth.

“Not really. Why?” Hinata touched his jaw, and mimicked him, tracing his mouth with her own fingers.

The smile Tobirama gave her was entirely wicked and sexy.

“Cause we’ve got all night and a whole box of condoms to use, darlin’.”

* * *

 


End file.
